Stay
by Phoenix2312
Summary: After the events of the would-be wedding, Lydia isn't sure what to do. She supposes its best to return to Idris... that is until someone convinces her otherwise. Lydia/Isabelle set after the wedding (before Hodge gets the cup) 1x12
So needless to say, I'm seriously on cloud 9 after that amazing Malec scene we got! And Simon fan-girling was totally life. But I can't help feeling bad for Lydia. In the end she cared more for Alec's happiness than anything else and that says a lot. So I decided to write a little something for that. (Oh, and let's pretend for the sake of this one-shot, that Hodge isn't an evil git, and didn't knock her unconscious)

* * *

 ** **Stay****  
 _ _One-shot__

"What're you going to do now?" Jace asks, a sincere tone in his voice.

Lydia can tell, that they've come to a head. After all the fighting and arguing, after everything that has happened, in this instant it doesn't matter. She can see that everything he's done has been to protect his family, and he can see that she has a heart, that she cares more for Alec's happiness than her own.

So she answers him honestly.

"Go back to Idris I guess. Bury myself in work. There isn't a place for me here."

She looks up into his eyes, and his next words are fierce.

"There is always a place for you here."

"Thank you. Can you give Alec and Magnus my best wishes?"

He nods.

She smiles at him, he smiles back and turns towards the crowd. She can see his eyes, roaming the room, searching for __her__. For Clary.

Feeling awkward and unsure she turns and walks out of the side exit. When she's halfway through the empty room there's a hand gripping at her wrist.

She turns around, and is surprised to see Isabelle.

"I heard what you said to Jace. That you're going back to Idris, is that true?"

"I think so. I don't really have a reason to stay and I'm not sure Alec or Mangus will want me hanging around after this..."

Isabelle lets go of her wrist but steps in closer.

"I can never repay you for what you did up there. All I've ever wanted was for Alec to be happy and to be himself. You made it possible. I owe you. And I know they'll both feel the same."

Lydia looks into Isabelle's dark eyes, so unlike Alec's in colour, yet they hold the same intensity.

"You let him go, even though I could see in your eyes that it hurt. Not just because of the Institute, but because you care about him, maybe even love him."

Lydia tries to speak but just drops her gaze to the floor, holding herself together. Finally after a few minutes she looks back into Isabelle's face, the girl's expression curious and tender.

"You're right, I do love Alec. He's a good Shadowhunter and an even better man. But if you're asking if I'm __in__ love with him, I don't think I am. It just felt nice, having someone to share things with, someone who was always on my side, always supporting me. Being here has almost felt like having a family. And it's been a long time since I've had one of those."

She feels a tear fall down her cheek and she drops her head, remembering her parents, and John, she'd lost a family once before. She wasn't sure if she was strong enough to pull herself together again. But even if she crumbled into a million pieces, it was worth it. Watching Alec and Magnus together. They belonged to each other.

A few more tears fall and she tries to hold them back, doesn't want to break down.

With gentle fingers Isabelle lifts her chin and wipes away the few tears now on her cheeks.

Lydia sucks in a breath at the gentleness of the touch.

"You may not have married my brother, but what you did makes you a part of this family."

Her eyes search Isabelle's face again.

"Don't go back to Idris Lydia."

The words are quiet, but they fill the small space between them.

Then Isabelle is moving closer to her, and she should pull away; should run. This is a disaster waiting to happen. But for some reason she can't, all she can do is stare into the girl's face, and hold her breath.

"We can make this work, you can still have a family here with us. With Alec, Magnus, Jace, Clary and me..."

The last word is basically a whisper.

"Stay."

And just as Isabelle breaths the word, Lydia feels lips on hers and soft fingers caressing her check.

The kiss is light, and gentle. She never imagined that Isabelle, who was all fire and anger and passion would kiss like this... Not that she's put __too__ much thought into the idea.

Isabelle pulls away just a fraction.

"Stay."

Another kiss on her lips. Then one on her cheek, then her jaw and finally the skin below her ear.

"Stay."

Lips meet again, this time it's less gentle, a little more insistent. And in her mind she can picture it. Can picture staying here with all of them. Can picture running the Institute with Alec, not as husband and wife but as partners. Can picture training with Clary, having cocktails with Magnus and planning missions with Jace. Can picture evenings spent with Isabelle, talking and laughing, maybe as friends or maybe as more.

And she wants it. All of it. It's not exactly the family she'd imagined. But maybe it could be something better.

This time she's the one that breaks the kiss. She rests her forehead against Izzy's.

"Okay. I'll stay."


End file.
